


The Pendant

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar's death, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s hanging on Balthazar’s pendant? We know what Sebastian’s was, but Balthazar’s could be absolutely anything, and let’s face it, it’s probably either ironic, snarky, or blasphemous. I’d always favoured an ironic cross, personally.</p>
<p>But I thought of something else recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pendant

What if, once upon a time, Castiel was injured in battle, taking a blow to his Grace that fragmented just a tiny piece of it right off the rest of him.

Thankfully, Balthazar was fast enough to catch and seal it. Castiel wondered why that was necessary; he was just going to reabsorb it, after all.

Wait a moment, Balthazar said. Maybe we should keep it like this. Imagine the restorative power of your own Grace. If you were ever, God forbid, truly hurt, this could be your ticket back to life.

Castiel was skeptical. A blow that bad would easily obliterate such a little sliver of Grace, just dangling around his neck.

No, not you, Balthazar insisted. _I’ll_ carry it. Who else would be right by your side at a time like that?

After all, we’ll always be together, right?

Then Castiel dies, and Balthazar _isn’t_ by his side.

And before he can even _start_ thinking of what to do, Castiel is back again.

Then dead, _again_.

Then back.

“Nauseated” is how it makes Balthazar feel. When he himself leaves (not _dead,_ not really), he still has that sliver of Grace around his neck. It hums softly against his own, against his new, human breast. It’s a part of Castiel, but, by now, it’s practically a part of him, too.

_“You’ll always have little old me.”_

He’s still wearing it when he does die, for real, in the worst possible way, but…

…then what?

Was it destroyed by the force of his death? Did Castiel destroy it? Or did he pick it up, and put it around his own neck?

After all, it’s technically his, but, truthfully, it was always Balthazar’s.

_“Yes, I’ll always have you.”_


End file.
